Calyx Drogyn
Calyx Drogyn (10 BBY–) is a Stormtrooper Officer in the Galactic Empire. Calyx joined the Imperial Navy after leaving medical school. He was assigned as a Medical Corpsman and attached to the 501st Legion and promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer. His commanding officer recommended him for Officer Candidate School. While aboard the Nemesis, a lack of command level officers in Imperial Special Operations caused the Stormtrooper legions to begin actively recruiting military officers in all branches that had special operations experience. Calxy transferred to the Storm Trooper legions and spent several months on Carida attending Infantry officer and command schools, he was given the rank of Major and assigned in the 203rd Legion. Biography Calyx Drogyn was born on Corellia to a noble Family that hails from Doaba Guerfel in the Nomad Mountains.His father was a Baron in the Corellian Royal Court. Calyx spent his youth in the mountains; learning to hike, hunt, ski, and camp at a young age. He served as a wilderness scout, learning to be a master shot with a rifle by the time he was in his early teens. When he graduated school, he attended Medical school on Coruscant. He was at school when his homeworld fell into Rebel hands. His family, long supporters of the Galactic Empire fell out of favor and lost most of their holdings to rivals who had the backing of the New Republic. No longer able to afford his education, Calxy did was many displaced nobles did, he enlisted in the military. He joined the Imperial Navy as that was the fastest route to continuing his education. While in basic training, his medical knowledge and abilities with a rifle fast tracked him into the role of a Medical Corpsman. He spent several months on Carida going through an accelerated version of Stormtrooper training, as well as field medical training. He was assigned to the 501st Legion and posted to the Imperial Capitol of Imperial Center just in time to fight in the Fifth Battle of Coruscant. Two years later, his squad would be smuggled back to Coruscant as part of the lead up to the Retribution of Coruscant. He fought in the battle to liberate the Imperial Palace from Republic forces. His actions lead to his being awarded the Navy Cross, the highest award given to any member of the Imperial Navy. He was promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer and given his choice of assignments. He chose to join the elite Shadow Troopers, Imperial Storm Commandos. While with the Commandos, he served in dozens of engagements all over the galaxy, though most of them have been marked as confidential in his service record. In 17 ABY, Drogyn's commanding officer in the Commandos, recommended shim for Officer Candidate School, he was sent to the Imperial Naval Academy, and graduated in 19 ABY as a Lieutenant in the Imperial Medical Corps. He was assigned as a Medical Officer aboard the ''HIMS Broadsword''. In ABY 21, he was promoted to Chief Medical Officer aboard the Imperial Medical Frigate Protector. In 21 ABY, while serving Lord Aldus Thel's task force to eliminate the remnant of the New Sith Order, the Protector was ambushed by a Sith strike force. Coming under heavy fire, most of the Protector's command crew were killed when the bridge was exposed to space. Taking command of the ship from the Engineering section in the aft of the vessel, Drogyn as able to fight off the attackers long enough to escape. He was awarded a second Navy Cross for the lives he saved and promoted to Lieutenant Commander for his bravery in action. He was reassigned to the ''HIMS Nemesis'' as Executive Officer. He served in this role until 24 ABY. Due to depletion of qualified officers during the Imperial Blitzkrieg and following battles, Imperial Special Operations Command started searching for any Special Operations qualified officers in the military to recruit into their command. Due to Drogyn's experience, he was immediately selected and sent to Carida for additional training. He spent several months going through advanced training, he was given the rank of Major in the Imperial Stormtrooper Legions. After graduating from Carida, Lord Thel had Calyx assigned to the 203rd Legion where he would be named as Commanding Officer of the 3rd Battalion, 2nd Regiment and overall commander for the Special Operations squads throughout the Legion. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Stormtrooper